Touhou vs. Capcom/Yumemi Okazaki
Bio Yumemi Okazaki is a college professor searching for the mysterious power of magic so that she can study it and bring her findings back to the scientific community. When she arrives in Gensokyo, her ship is mistaken for ruins by the inhabitants. Yumemi was able to find data about magic in Gensokyo, and presented her findings to the Academy. However, she's pretty much laughed out of there and expelled. Afterwards, she returned to Gensokyo. Movelist Skill Cards *Magic Boomerang: Yumemi throws a battery-powered laser pistol which can be thrown and retrieved akin to a boomerang and can be controlled on the way back to her. *Surprise Kart: Yumemi puts a small toy car on the floor that drives to the opponent before blowing up. *Magical Cape: Grabbing her cape, Yumemi does an uppercut. This can also deflect projectiles. *Strawberry Cross: Yumemi launches magic Cross to pop out off the ground. *Somersault Kick Dash: Anti Air attack. Yumeni dashes upwards while doing a series of turned around frontflip kicks. **Somersault Smash: Followup to Somersault Kick Dash. Yumemi drives the opponent into the ground. *Mimi Chan Charge: Yumemi sits on her rocket Mimi-Chan while dashing forward. Spell Cards *Strawberry Buster: Yumemi pulls out a Cross and fires danmaku at the opponent. She then fires a large plasma sphere, which tracks the opponent. *Fire Missile Mimi-Chan: Yumemi calls out her missile Mimi-Chan. All of its hits are unblockable, it attacks at random times, and attacks the enemy up to three times. This is excellent to use if you want to get a chance to start a ground/air combo. However, it is possible for the enemy to hit Mimi-Chan. Last Word *Magical Position of Science: Yumemi goes down on her knees and looks into the sky. Then a bomb pops in front of her and explodes. If successful, The opponent is launched into the air before Yumemi sends down several lasers to strike them. Misc. *Battle Intro: Yumemi appears on stage along with Chiyuri and Ruukoto. She then says "Looks like it's time for an academic conference." *Taunt: She creates a cross in her hand and says "I'll research this thoroughly." *Victory Pose: She stands victorious along with Chiyuri and Ruukoto and says "Ah, excellent. There's so much magic here." Winning Quotes How could this be!? All my actions have been entirely anticipated...I have to play more like a genius! This world is so nice~ It's absolutely full of magic. Well, time for a break... Chiyuri! You're scaring the guest we've been waiting for!! Ah, please forgive our odd reception. Well, I suppose that's enough data. I should head back. Vs. Self: Chiyuri! I thought I told you not to play with my machines! Vs. Reimu: Hey, didn't you used to have purple hair? Ah, it must be magic! Vs. Marisa: Oh I see...did Mimi-chan not impress you? Vs. Mima: Oh hello there! Long time no see. Vs. Sakuya: Ruukoto, did you dye your....oh Sorry. I thought you were someone else. Vs. Sanae: I don't care if you call that divine power! It's magic! Vs. Keine: It's nice to meet a fellow teacher. Vs. Tessa: Oh, Finally! Someone who understands that Science and Magic can Co-Exist! Vs. Byakuren and Ruby: Guess I'm not the only one with strange ships. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: You keep saying my Strawberry Buster looks a weapon from Trigun. What the heck's a Trigun? Vs. Shinki: You and I both made our own maids. The only different is that mine was done mechanically and yours was done magically. Vs. Ryu: Would you be so kind as to let me study your power over the hadou? There may be more to the curse than meets the eye. Vs. Chun Li, Guile, Cammy, Chris, Jill, Saki and Phoenix: I understand your concerns for my actions, but I promise you, my research can revolutionize the world in the best way possible. Vs. Juri, M. Bison and Wesker: This power I am researching won't ever be put in the hands of barbarians who misuse such gifts! Vs. Sakura and Batsu: I admire people your age. It's that kind of enthusiasm that drives my research, only tenfold. Vs. Akuma: I think you should stop, now. If you continue to delve into the Satsui no Hadou, you may never regain control again. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia and Trish: I'm all for trying out new wears, but do you have to be so scandalous? Vs. Hsien-Ko, Murasa, Youmu and Yuyuko: I'd like to study the possibilities on crossing back into the living sometime. Wanna join in? Vs. B.B. Hood: What a closed-minded child. Try thinking without those guns for a change. Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: It's proven that garlic has little to no effect on vampires. Good thing I can shoot lasers, though. Vs. Jon Talbain, Amaterasu, Mamizou, Reisen, Momiji and Kagerou: Normally, I don't study animals, but your powers have caught my interest. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Tron, Bass, Zero, Hayato, Jin and Nitori: Machinery's overrated. I'm more interested in that which is not seen to the naked eye. Vs. Dante and Vergil: Don't mind me, son of Sparda. I'll just be inspecting you for the secrets behind your power. Vs. Arhur, Cirno, Wriggle, Rumia and Mystia: Wow. You're a lot more fragile than you look. Vs. Captain Commando, Hiryu, and Hayato: You're from the future? Tell me the process of how you came! Vs. Frank West and Aya: I'll be sure to make my discoveries public when I prove their accuracy. Vs. Soki: There must be a secret to this sword if it can cut through the dead. Vs. Asura and Gene: I think I'll leave this discovery alone for a while. I know I can't take a punch like that. Vs. Dr. Wily and Utsuho: I'm not leaving my research in the hands of a moron who doesn't know how to use their own resources right. Vs. Meiling: I have heard of Chi, but I didn't think it would be used to that extent. Vs. Alice: What was the process you used to create sentient dolls? Vs. Yukari: Your power sounds dangerous! How do you manage to keep it under control? Vs. Suika: Manipulation of density...how can the oni gain such power? Vs. Patchouli: Show me more. I wish to understand more about your magic. Vs. Komachi and Shikieki: So how does one go about maintaining the afterlife? Vs. Iku: Servants of the dragon kind are research subjects I don't want to ignore. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: How does an elixir grant immortality? Is there a substance in it that unlocks certain traits in the body? Vs. Ichirin: So what kind of power does your friend hold? Vs. Seiga, Futo and Miko: Any universal secrets of Taoism you can share? Vs. Koishi: I should study you more often. Your brain could bring about new possibilities in- huh? What was I doing? Vs. Kokoro: So how do those masks channel the power of emotions? Vs. Yuuka: Those flowers grow way to fast for them to be natural. Vs. Tenshi: How do heaven and earth correlate, exactly? Vs. Yuugi: Supernatural Phenomenon? That's quite a broad sounding ability. Vs. Dan: Who would wanna study something as ridiculous as that? Vs. Seija: I won’t let you bring down mankind. My research will see to that. Vs. Ken: How is it that humans can generate flames? This requires more study. Vs. Nero: I think your arm requires more study. Ending (Yumemi is seen with Chiyuri in the Probability Space Hypervessel.) Yumemi: Ah, today turned out to be great after all. Wouldn't you agree, Chiyuri? Chiyuri: Yes, Mistress. Yumeko: I might have been expelled by those idiots at the Academy, but I don't care. As I live in this realm of magic, I'm happy. Chiyuri: By the way, mistress, how is Ruukoto doing in her new home? (Yumemi looks at a hologram of Ruuokto with Roll.) Yumemi: I say she's doing pretty well.... Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters